


So Now What?

by kateyes085



Series: Our Lincolnshire Adventure [1]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Angst and Humor, Body Image, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do they go from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Now What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).



> A look at what Rae & Finn's next adventures might be after his question, So, now what?. 
> 
> Go watch this if you haven't already [ My Mad Fat Diary ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE9D2E0A7742C7CA1&feature=mh_lolz)

~*~

"Finn, don't say it if ya' don't mean it," Rae says shakily.  Finn just watches her and waits.   "I don't believe ya'," she laughs.

"I-I don't care if…if ya' don't believe me," Finn replies with an awkward smile.  He twists his arms back and forth looking at her hopefully.  "So, now, what?"

Rae smiles softly rocking back and forth on her heels and holds out her hand to Finn.  He blushes awkwardly and smiles widely taking her softer hand in his stronger one.  She leads him back towards the venue for her mother's reception. 

~*~

They spend the night talking and laughing in a darkened corner while the party plays on around them.  Rae even gets Finn to dance with her in the back away from the crowd.  He finally breaks down, "I only kissed her because ya' kissed Archie at the rave," he says against her ear. 

"What? Archie?" Rae tries to remember from the night before.  She remembers and blushes.  Their kiss could have been seen as more, but it was _Archie!_ "Me and Archie are just mates, Finn," she explains.  

"Looked more than friendly," he mumbles against her bare shoulder tightening his arms around her middle.  

"You jealous?" Rae asks softly into the warm cotton of his button down covered shoulder.  She can feel his finger trace "Maybe" between her shoulder blades causing a happy shiver to tingle up her spine.  She smiles mischievously and traces a heart against the back of his neck between his hairline and his shirt collar.  Finn clears his throat and squirms uncomfortably before squeezing her slightly and resuming their dance. 

Rae smiles to herself and lets out a shaky breathe, "Walk me home?"  He nods, leans over to grabs his jacket before holding his hand out for her.  She still smiles and blushes but reaches for his hand.  He entwines their fingers together and they head for the door. 

In the corner, Izzy sighs dreamily and Chloe smiles as both of their heads are resting against each other while watching their friends leave the reception. 

~*~

They both stand nervously smiling and twitching on Rae's front step.  Rae bites her lip before she says, "Um, mum and Karim probably won't be home til late."

"Yeah,?" Finn answer rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

She simply stares at him like he has two heads, "Wanna come up?"  _He can't be that dense can he?_

"Nah, I need to be gettin' home," he says staring at his shoes. 

"Oh," Rae says slumping dejectedly as she stares at the ground.  _If this was all a joke, she was gonna break something in tw…_

Finn grabs her wrist and pulls her to him wrapping the other arm around her shoulders, stepping close to her and presses a kiss to her cheek.  She is frozen breathing a little faster.  "Don't wanna mess this up Rae, yeah?"  She nods her understanding.  _I don't have to like it one fuckin' bit now, though do I_.  His hand that is wrapped around her wrist moves to hold her cheek and presses his temple to hers.  _Fuck, he smells good._   His other hand around and he cradles her face pressing his forehead to hers, "I'll be by in the mornin', yeah?  We'll go down to the park or somethin'?" he smiles shyly at her.  She smiles back and nods.  He kisses her forehead and turns to leave.

"Night Finn," she calls after him.  He turns back to her with a bright smile and waves before he stumbles into a jog home.  He can hear her happy laugh following after him. 

~*~


End file.
